Odd Thoughts
by Joeyespresso
Summary: What will happen when two of the greatest Kung Fu masters in all of China start having strong feelings for each other and what are they going to do about it? Rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think and please tell me anything related to my writing like errors and things like that. Well you guys didn't come here to read this so enjoy.**

_After the defeat of Tai Lung_

The Furious Five are standing in middle of the road, in the middle of town, in the middle of the crowd. They watch as Po leaves running towards the Jade Palace to check on Master Shifu and they stay to check on the villagers. Tigress is thinking, "Maybe I was a little rough on the guy. Hey maybe we might even become good friends and he is kinda cute but I should just concentrate on my training for now." Tigress sighs and joins the four and helps the villagers.

_A few years later, a few hours after the defeat of Shen_

Po is sitting by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom alone eating a peach. He has gotten away from the loud noise coming from the Jade Palace. He hears something and turns around to find Monkey there. "Hey Monkey." "Hey Po, I gotta ask something." "Sure" "Why aren't you back at the party having a good time? I mean everybody is having a great time and you're missing out on everything like Viper drinking her vodka and man is she drunk. I know you that you would never miss that kind of party so what's wrong?" "Nothing, I just need some time to think in a place that is not so loud." "If you need any help Po you can always talk to me. I'm here for you buddy." Monkey leaves a very thoughtful Po sitting under the tree. Po was thinking about Tigress. "How would I tell her? I mean I've had a crush on her since I came here but I still don't know if I should tell her. I mean I don't even know if she even likes me and she would probably laugh at me. I guess I should tell her how I feel just to see what she will tell me. Worst thing that happens is she rejects me." Po gets up and walks down the stairs toward the Jade Palace.

_At the party_

"Hey Tigress." "Hey Viper." Viper, who had sobered up enough to have a normal conversation, had noticed Tigress was silent during most of the party, was predicted except the look on her face was one of sadness. "What's wrong Tigress?" "Nothing." "If it was nothing you wouldn't have that look on your face, so what's wrong?" "Promise not to laugh or say it to anyone." "You know I would never do anything like that." "After Po defeated Shen I helped him out of the water and he hugged me. It was the first time in my life I felt um… what's the word?" "Loved?" "Yes, I never told anyone this but I have had a crush on Po for a long time and I don't know what to do. I feel like if I tell him that he will laugh at me and break my heart." "It's worse not telling him and asking yourself that question than to actually asking him how he feels about you." Viper then gets up and goes away leaving a very thoughtful Tigress sitting at the table. "I'm going to tell him but I have to find the right time" she thought. Tigress gets up and goes towards the bar. "I also really need a drink." And then Po walks inside.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please don't hesitate to tell me if I need to improve anything. I don't know when the second chapter will come out but I don't have school so soon. Sorry for not having many paragraphs. I am not good with that kind of thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_At the party_

Tigress is walking towards the bar when she spots Po walking in through the front door. She sees him walking towards her but she feels that this is definitely not the right time to tell him how she feels about him. She increases her pace towards the bar and reaches it first than Po. She hides behind a large pig.

"What can I bring you Master?", says the bored looking bartender.

"Vodka now please", said Tigress with a tone of desperation in her voice.

The bartender gets off his stool and turns around to find the vodka hidden between the rows of bottles in the cabinet behind the bar. Po walks past Tigress, totally oblivious about the fact that he just past her but he can't notice her because of what she was wearing: a light blue dress made of silk with an open back, something no one thought she would ever wear when it was given to her for her birthday. The four other Masters are on the dance floor or sitting at the tables, eating some of Mr. Ping's noodle soup.

Po walks past the bar and towards the kitchen where he finds his dad working with several other cooks.

"Dad, I got something very important to ask you" Po said while trying to get closer to his father while trying not to hit any of the staff in the small kitchen bustling with at least 10 employees for a kitchen meant for 7 max.

"Not now son, can't you see I am trying to cook for 74 people. Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow", said Mr. Ping while trying to reach for some vegetables on the top shelf.

"I got it", said one of the taller staff members who was almost touching the roof.

Po sighs and walks out the door with a fake smile so that other people won't come and bother him with stupid questions. He spots the four Masters except Tigress, who had gone to her room to go to sleep. Po stayed at the party for a little while until everyone left. After that the four went to bed.

_In the morning_

The Bell of Wisdom rang and everyone got up and ready for the day's activities. They all went and ate a light breakfast of eggs and toast and then went to the training area.

"Good morning students", said Master Shifu, who was tired and seemed like he had a hangover. Not that everybody else looked any different.

"Good morning Master Shifu", said the less than awake group.

"Seeing as we all have had better days I have decided that today will be a resting but tomorrow we will train for a few more hours. But today you can have the rest of today to do whatever you like. I am going to go to the hot spring and relax if you need me but don't need me." saying that Master Shifu left quickly towards the hot springs

"Well I am going back to bed" Viper said with a yawn.

Then everyone except Po said "Me too."

"Aren't you going to bed Po?" asked Mantis, who seemed as though he was going to fall over and sleep on the floor.

"No, I am going to go and see my father" and with that Po left the gang and walked toward the stairs.

_At Mr. Ping's noodle shop_

"DAD!", Po yelled through the front gate of the shop.

"Shut up you worthless hobo!"

"It's your son dad" Po said, apparently knowing that some hobo usually bothered Mr. Ping.

"Come in son, come in" said Mr. Ping while ushering his son to come in and sit at one of the tables.

"Dad I have to talk to you about something" said Po, looking as he was about to get something off his chest.

"What is it?"

"I have to ask you how to tell someone you love them."

_At the Jade Palace, in Tigress's room_

"I am going to follow Viper's advice and tell him what I feel about him" Tigress thought while laying in bed. "But I still have to find the right time to tell him. Maybe over dinner", as Tigress thought that she noticed that it was that time of the month. The time she needed to take a tan. She undressed and got into her orange and black stripe bikini and went outside to tan.

She goes outside and lays down on the grass and stays there. After about twenty minutes she gets up when Po finally reaches the end of the stairs and looks straight at her. She immediately flinches and ducks into her room. Po knows what to say and when and now was NOT the time for sure so he left and waited until nighttime to tell Tigress what he felt for her. He was going to tell her he loved her.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again don't hesitate to send me suggestions and the next chapter will be out as soon as I can. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A few hours after Tigress's and Po's little 'incident'_

Tigress has not gotten out of her room and Po is getting a little worried. The four are either out on the town or at the hot springs. Po decides that this is the time to tell her he loves her because of the beautiful sunset outside and he knows the view is the best by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He just needs to get her out of there.

"Who's there?" asked Tigress with a tone that meant nothing except go away.

"It's me, Po. Look I'm sorry for whatever I did. I didn't mean to."

"You saw me outside tanning in my bikini."

"That's not bad."

"Yes it is. No one has ever seen me in a bikini and I say it is embarrassing."

"Well I want to say sorry but not through a door." Po said this with hope that Tigress would open the door.

Po waited for a few hopeful moments that seemed like hours when he heard Tigress say "What the hell?" and the door opened. Tigress was standing in the doorway in her usual clothes.

"Now you can tell me sorry."

"Not here, at the peach tree."

Tigress agreed after a few moments that she would go. After a few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the tree. Tigress was mesmerized by the beautiful sight that she had completely forgotten about her embarrassment.

"Tigress, I have to tell you something very important."

"What is it?"

"You need to know that I uh… lo…"

"What?"

"That I love you."

Tigress was shocked and didn't know what to do. She just stared at the panda in front of her saying that he loved her. She loved him too but she had experienced heart break before and wasn't sure if she could trust him. She was afraid of being hurt.

"I just can't do this Po. I am afraid you will break my heart." And with that Tigress turned around and walked down the stairs toward the Jade Palace. Po just stood there and watched her leave. "Well I tried" he thought and with that walked down the stairs too.

_The next day_

The bell rang to get up and everyone was at the table. Po was sitting at one end and Tigress on the other side, not daring to even look up at him. Master Shifu walked in.

"Good morning students. I hope you all had some rest yesterday because today we will be training for a little longer than usual today."

After they were done eating they all went to the Training Hall. After a few hours of practice it was time for lunch. Everyone had plans to go to Mr. Ping's noodle shop except Tigress, who wanted nothing but some time alone to think about yesterday's events.

"Aren't you coming Master Tigress?" said Master Shifu.

"No. I am going to make myself lunch."

"Suit yourself", with that they all walked out, Po walked out last with a glance and sigh at Tigress.

Tigress then went to the kitchen and made herself a small sandwich. She ate and went to her room. She lay down on her bed and started to think. She thought about the events that had happened yesterday, what Po had said, and what she didn't say. She thought of what she was afraid of and realized something. She jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs towards Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

_At the restaurant_

"Po, aren't you going to have anything? You haven't touched your food", his father had told him quietly. Mr. Ping was worried for Po because he seemed depressed. Mr. Ping decided to leave his son alone and hope it would pass over.

"Hey guys, I am going to go back to the Jade Palace. I need to rest a little. I'll see you guys later."

Po got up and left the gang, who were busy eating their food. He walked towards the Jade Palace and when he was about half way through town he saw Tigress running down the stairs towards him. After a few moments she reached him.

"Hey Tigress, what's wr-"

"I love you too. I see now that I wasn't afraid of you breaking my heart, I was afraid of losing you."

With that she pulled him into a long and tender kiss.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As of this moment they are dating. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

_In the middle of town_

Po and Tigress had finally stopped kissing and decided to walk around town holding hands. Tigress appeared to be thoughtful and Po noticed this.

"Hey Tigress, what are you thinking about?"

"Just thinking how we are going to tell Shifu and Mr. Ping. I don't know how they will take it."

"Well I know my father will take it very well because I may have told him I love you already at the party."

"Well then he should still know we are now together, but he is not my biggest concern, Shifu is. I don't know what he will say and he has this rule about no relationships inside the Jade Palace."

"We should tell him soon, but if you want we can wait until later."

Po then took Tigress's hand and they continued walking up the road.

_In the noodle shop_

"Students, I am going to go back to the Jade Palace" Shifu said as he got up from the table and started walking down the same road Tigress and Po were walking up. He walked for a few minutes when he spotted a certain tiger and a certain panda holding hands while looking inside a clothes store.

"What are they doing holding hands?" Shifu thought. It took him three seconds to decide to confront them. When he walked towards them, Tigress noticed him and immediately went stiff and let go of Po's hand.

"Master I am sorry about this" Tigress said while looking down at the floor ashamed.

"Just answer me one thing, both of you. Are you happy together?"

They both said "yes, very much."

"Tigress, please go over there. I need to speak to Po alone."

Tigress nodded and left, leaving Po and Shifu alone.

"Po, do you truly love my daughter?"

"Yes I do, with all my heart."

"I didn't want to say this in front of Tigress but I give you my blessing to date my daughter as long as you tell the rest and of course your father."

"What? Really? Yes! Thank you so much Master."

"Okay but please tell Tigress this news and please keep Tigress happy, as she is now."

"Yes Master, I will."

"Thank you Po."

"You're welcome Master and thanks again."

Then Master Shifu left towards the Jade Palace.

Tigress saw that Master Shifu was no longer there and walked towards Po.

"What did Master Shifu say to you?"

"That we could be together and not worry about him or anyone else." Po then pulled Tigress into a very long kiss. Midway they heard four very familiar voices.

"Wow" said the four masters.

The couple just turned to look at their friends and smiled.

"You haven't smiled in a while Tigress" Viper told her.

"Well I'm finally happy."

"Tigress, we have to tell my dad we are together."

Po and Tigress then continued up the road until they reached the noodle shop while holding hands. They walked in and Mr. Ping saw them and just smiled. He knew from the smile on his son's face what this meant. It meant his son had found true love.

_A few months later_

Po decided to take Tigress on a special date. Po took her to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. In Po's pocket was something square and bulky. They had just gotten there when Po looked at her and started talking.

"Remember when just a few months ago I was standing right here and told you I loved you?"

"Of course I do, I will never forget."

"Well there's another thing you will never forget" when Po said this he kneeled down in front of a confused Tigress. He took out the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Tigress, will you marry me?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_At the peach tree_

"Tigress, will you marry me?"

Tigress just looked at Po, smiled, and said the first word that came to her mind.

"Yes!" Tigress almost screamed as she took the ring, put it on her right ring finger, and passionately kissed Po for several minutes.

"I love you so much" she said in between kisses.

"I love you too" he said when Tigress finally let him breath.

They took each other's hand and walked to the Jade Palace. As they walked in, they noticed the four masters standing by the window with a view of the peach tree.

"Congratulations to both of you" Viper told the couple with a huge smile.

"Good luck" Monkey said, also smiling.

"You'll need it with her" Mantis said laughing at his own joke until Viper whipped him with her tail lightly but it still made him fly half way to the other side of the room.

"Jeez, I was just joking. I'm not an ass every second of the day. I wish you a happy life together" Mantis said as he was getting up from the floor.

"I wish you two a life of happiness together" Crane said when he stopped laughing.

The couple smiled at the idea of spending the rest of their lives together.

Then they all saw Master Shifu walk in with a big smile.

"I came to say congratulations to both of you. You have made me and my daughter very happy. Thank you Po. So, when is the wedding?"

"We haven't planned anything yet. We just got engaged like ten minutes ago" Po told Shifu blankly.

"I was just wondering. As a gift of kindness before the wedding, I have decided to give you all tomorrow free so you two can settle in together. That reminds me, keep my daughter pure until after the wedding" Shifu said while looking at the panda.

"Ok Master Shifu" Po said, knowing that if he didn't the red panda would probably rip him into shreds.

Master Shifu walked out and signaled for the rest of the Furious Five also do so. They all walked out, leaving just Po and Tigress.

"I guess we should go to bed" Po said and as if on cue, they both yawned.

The couple separated and went to their rooms, got on their beds, and fell asleep smiling.

_The next day_

The two masters woke up around the same time, which was unusual for Po since he sleeps till almost noon. They got dressed and met each other in the hallway.

"Good morning Po" Tigress said smiling at the panda.

"Good morning Tigress" Po said smiling back at the tiger.

They just looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the tender moment between them, and then walked towards the kitchen. They realized halfway to the kitchen that it was about an hour since the gong would have rung. They thought that everyone was in town until they reached the kitchen and realized that they were all waiting for Po to make breakfast.

"What kept you?" they all asked while glaring at Po. All of them were cranky. Po quickly apologized and got the ingredients to cook. The masters just continued glaring at Po while he cooked as quickly as he could without dropping anything. He finished making some spring rolls and handed them to everyone. Everyone ate them quickly, excited about having today free of anything. After they were done eating Shifu left to meditate and the rest except for Po and Tigress left for the hot springs in the forest.

"Po, what are we going to do about our stuff?" Tigress asked as Po ate another spring roll.

"I think we should," he managed to say before he swallowed the rest of the spring roll "tell the servants to put all of our furniture except the beds into, huh. Whose room are we going to use? " Po asked as he put yet another spring roll into his mouth.

"I don't know."

"We can figure that out after we buy the bed" Po said as he finished his food and got up, "shall we?"

"Lets" Tigress told him as she also got up and left towards the village. The walk was pleasant and after a few minutes, they reached the furniture store. They walked in and browsed the beds for a while until they found one they both liked. It had a bamboo frame with white sheets. They bought it and, to Po's unpleasantness, had to carry it all the way up to the Jade Palace. After the very long way up the stairs, they reached the top and decided to put it all in Tigress's room.

"Hey Po" she said as Po put down the frame and looked at her, "when are we going to married?"

"Um… I don't know."

"How about we get married next week?" Tigress asked Po.

"Ok, that sounds great, but we have to start the preparations today."

They walked in to start the preparations. They also knew they had just put a date for their new life to start together.

**Well, that's it for chapter five. Chapter six will be out later because I am moving and won't be able to write for a while. It will skip everything until the day before the wedding. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Peace out.**


End file.
